


Formal Written Request

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [590]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She finds the envelope next to her purse when she finally gets ready to run errands for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 December 2016  
> Word Count: 188  
> Prompt: reason  
> Summary: She finds the envelope next to her purse when she finally gets ready to run errands for the day.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love the relationship that has developed between Ann and Jacob in this sub-arc. It is so sweet and refreshing to see Ann interacting with a child and encouraging him like she does.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She finds the envelope next to her purse when she finally gets ready to run errands for the day. Everyone else has long since left the house, so she's sure this was left as the Shays headed out for work and school. Picking up the envelope, she smiles at the careful cursive of her name on the front. Jacob's been practicing. She opens the envelope to pull out a card with a kitten looking adorable, then reads the contents.

> Dear Miss Ann,
> 
> I am working on what I want to do for Christmas presents for everyone, but I'm not sure what to do for everyone. You know Damien and Margot and Simone better than me, so could you maybe help me with ideas? I could help you with ideas for Daddy and Papa, if you need them. Like a trade of information?
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Jacob

The request makes her chuckle, then replace the card in its envelope, which goes into her purse. As she steps out the door toward her car, she starts planning ideas of what to tell Jacob when they have their oh-so-serious trade of information.


End file.
